Arisugawa Himari
|voice = Fukuhara Haruka |appearances = *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! *Pretty Cure Dream Stars! *Pretty Cure Super Stars! *HuPC36, HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows }} is one of the six main Cures in the series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and courage, and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance Himari has gentle brown eyes and long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. Her eyes match. She wears a white long sleeved top beneath a gold, short sleeved shirt that has a frilly collar and a green ribbon with cherries hanging from the tails. Her knee-length mint skirt is ruffled, and she wears brown boots and teal socks. During summer she wears a short-sleeved pale yellow dress with sky blue stripes on the sleeves and toward the bottom of the skirt and a white collar. Her boots are now a pair of orange Mary Jane's. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeved goldenrod turtleneck with an orange pinafore and brown boots. Her various outfits often include her cherry charm ribbon in some form, and at times she could also be seen wearing a tan hat, a yellow coat, and orange gloves. As Cure Custard her hair turns persimmon and is worn in a curled side-tail with short curled ears. She also gains goldenrod squirrel ears and a thick tail with dull orange lines and a streak of white. On her ears are red spherical earrings, while a pudding rests on her head. Her short yellow dress has a ribbon tied behind the neck and a pleated skirt with brown peplum where a burnt orange ribbon resides, holding her Sweets Pact. On her waist is a white piece of fabric, while white ruffled sleeves on each shoulder. She has a pale yellow ribbon on her chest to accent the ruffled petticoat beneath her skirt. She also wears white opera gloves with a red cuff, a crimson choker with a cherry ornament, orange sandals, and custard-yellow socks with frilled cuff and an animal toe design. In the movie, she wears a penguin costume. As Super Cure Custard, her hairstyle, eyes, squirrel ears, ribbon by the back of her neck, earrings and tail remain unchained while her Cure outfit changes into a super variant. Her outfit consists of a short light yellow dress with a yellow ribbon on the chest area with short off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her choker is now dark yellow and has larger cherries hanging down by the chest and on the left hip is a peach ribbon with the same Sweets Pact. She also has white fabric by her waist. Her light yellow skirt is now a double-layer and she also wears long white gloves with light yellow cuff and also wears long light yellow stockings with white accent and yellow sandals with light yellow toe and also a pair of white wings at her back. In A La Mode Style, Himari gains a fluffy pale yellow hood with her curling, now pastel orange hair sticking out of the bottom. Her ears and tail grow in size and her pudding ornament is now simplified and attached to a yellow bow. Her dress grows in length with the torso gold in color and the sleeves now a yellow shawl with white lines and pale yellow fluffy trim. A red ribbon holds the shawl with cherries on a stem hanging from it. The skirt resembles a giant pudding with hick gold pleats and pale yellow dabs of cream circling the waist and bottom. Those on the bottom adorned by dark orange spheres. The caramel sauce peplum changes shape. Her gloves are now wrist length with a fluffy wrist. She loses her socks and her sandals become orange thigh-high boots. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Personality Himari is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel" and has a knowledge regarding sweets and how they affect the body, earning her the nickname "Sweets Doctor". She is very shy, but she is impossible to stop when a topic she likes comes up. In the past this drove others away because she was too talkative, so now she is shown to hesitate when meeting new people. Relationships *'Usami Ichika'- Himari and Ichika are close friends, being the first two Cures of their group. They go to the same school, and Ichika respects Himari for her knowledge of sweets. Ichika calls her "Himarin". *'Tategami Aoi' - Despite being almost exact opposites, Himari and Aoi are good friends, and became quite close through the events of episode 35. *'Tachibana Yuu' - He is the author of "The Science Of Sweets", the book Himari always carries with her. He is a mentor to Himari, sharing her passions for science and sweets and encouraging her to find what she wants to do. Etymology : means 'to exist' https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%9C%89#Japanese, means 'roast', and means 'river'. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%B7%9D#Japanese means 'real sunny village'. http://www.behindthename.com/name/himari/submitted Coincidentally, Himari's surname, "Arisugawa" has the word "risu" in it, which means "squirrel", though it does not necessarily mean that in the surname itself. Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. History First Appearances and Becoming Cure Custard In episode 1, she is seen reading a book while looking up into the sky after the cream explosion occurs, causing her to see a vision of pudding. While Ichika is playing basketball, she completely misses the basket and runs into Himari, who is reading a book. Asked if she was alright, Himari says she was before leaving, forgetting the book she dropped- only to return after Ichika mentions it. The next day, Ichika encounters Himari in a pudding shop during a sale and they both ask for the last one, but it ends up going to a girl who asked for it while they were trying to figure out what to do. They then decided, at Pekorin's suggestion, to make one themselves. The two of them go to the patisserie, but Ichika keeps burning the sugar. A somewhat reluctant Himari tells her what she was doing wrong and starts talking more about pudding and other sweets. This causes them to run out of time, which brings back some saddening flashbacks for Himari, who had difficulty making friends because her tendency to talk a lot drove them away, and she was afraid she was doing the same for Ichika. The next day, she sees Ichika looking for a book in the library and returns to the patisserie later to find her trying to make the pudding again. She offers to help her out and together, they successfully create a giant one, with Ichika making a smaller one for Himari that she decorated to look like a squirrel. Suddenly, Pulupulu appeared and stole the Kirakiraru from the big pudding and transforms into his most powerful form. After Himari's pudding is targeted, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip but has a tough time against him. Himari tries to get him to stop when her pudding turns into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact, allowing her to transform into Cure Custard. Using her newfound super speed, she along with Whip free the Kirakiraru and forcing Pulupulu back into his normal form. They then proceed to enjoy the pudding after the Kirakiraru returns to it. Cure Custard With Intelligence and Courage! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Custard! Ready To Serve! 知性と勇気を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアカスタード！できあがり！ Chisei to Yūki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Kasutādo! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Himari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can run very fast like a squirrel. Attacks *'Kirakira♪Kiraru:'The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Custard, Himari has shown she has the ability to: **Launch large yellow energy blasts from her wand. **Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. **Combine her batter with Gelato's and Whip's to perform a group attack. * is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the first solo sub attack that Cure Custard uses. She first performs it in episode 13. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. * is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Himari's voice actress, Fukuhara Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, and Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel. *'Petit*Party∞Science' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'Caramel Days' Duets *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Miyama Karen, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki, Mori Nanako and Minase Inori) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Miyama Karen, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki, Mori Nanako and Minase Inori) *'Happiness☆Flavor' (Along with Muranaka Tomo) Trivia *Himari's birthday is on April 16th, making her Zodiac sign, Aries. *She is the first yellow Cure to join the team as the second member. Gallery :Main Page: Arisugawa Himari/Image Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters